The present invention relates to trigger lever guards for garden hose nozzles operated by the whole palm of the user.
Squeezing a trigger lever while using the palm of a closed fisted hand activates certain garden hose nozzles. However, these levers protrude outward from the nozzle pipe, and may be activated if the nozzle falls to the ground and the trigger lever hits the ground. That activation of the nozzle may cause spontaneous erratic discharge of water from the nozzle against the user or other objects which should not get wet.
Other nozzles have single finger-operated triggers, which can be protected by trigger guards, which extend around the finger operable trigger lever in a single plane parallel to the plane of the finger-operable trigger lever. However, these trigger guards cannot be used with the garden hose nozzles, which are used by squeezing a trigger lever, while using the palm of a closed fisted hand.
Among related patents for single plane trigger guards include U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,558 of Ichel, which discloses a pressure washer for use with garden hose 30 including trigger guard 34, as in FIG. 2 therein. However, the trigger guard in Ichel ""558 is not an annular ring, but is rather a U-shaped guard in a single plane, parallel to the plane of the trigger lever. In other words, there""s no protection from the sides, only from some obstruction in line with the plane of the trigger lever. In addition, the U-shaped guard of Ichel ""558 cannot be used with a nozzle trigger handle lever, which is operated by the whole palm of the user.
Similar xe2x80x9csingle planexe2x80x9d trigger handle guards are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 412,965 of Kieffer for a spray gun, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,468 of Brown for a foam dispensing nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,958 of Donley for an adhesive dispensing nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,738 of Coles for a power washer wand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,619 of Thurn for a tear gas nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,152 of Nathansen for a pneumatic excavator, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,637 of Duncan for a water gun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,587 of Graves for another water gun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,765 of Gina for a gasoline fuel pump nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,568 of Lichfield for a car wash nozzle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,460 of Paranay for a water gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,052 of Mostul discloses a ring-type guard type body 102 attached to handle 14 and valve 22 of scrubbing brush 122, lever 26 and garden hose 12, as in FIG. 7 therein, but it covers a handle 104, like a hedge clipper handle, rather than protects the trigger lever 26.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,878 of Fahrenkrog discloses a guard 2 for a blower nozzle, as in FIGS. 1-3 therein, which protects the nozzle, but it does not cover the activator button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,589 discloses pipe hole covering 15 and sealing trim 27 which fits around a pipe 31, as in FIGS. 1,2 therein, but it is for a stationary pipe, not a movable garden hose nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,209 of Butkoyich discloses a single plane guard for a gasoline fuel nozzle with an annular ring, but the ring is used to isolate gasoline vapors.
Japanese Patent No. JP 6,190310 discloses a handle guard in a single plane, like the aforementioned patents of Ichel ""558 and the others noted above.
The aforementioned patents either do not protect a trigger lever of a nozzle, or they represent trigger guards operating in the operating plane of the trigger lever, which would interfere with normal operation of a palm operated nozzle trigger guard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a trigger lever guard, which protects a trigger lever of a palm operated garden hose nozzle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a trigger lever guard, which prevents the sudden, and erratic discharge of water from a palm operated garden hose nozzle if accidentally dropped on the ground.
Other objects which become apparent from the following description of the present invention.
In keeping with these objects and others, which may become apparent, the present invention is a trigger lever guard, which prevents accidental discharge of water from a garden hose nozzle, if it falls to the ground or hits another object.
As opposed to triggers operated by the user""s fingers, which are typically protected by a trigger guard in the plane of the trigger, a garden hose nozzle is used by squeezing a lever using the palm of a hand. A trigger guard in the operating plane of the trigger lever interferes with normal operation.
In contrast, the trigger guard of the present invention comprises a geometric shaped object extending in at least one plane which intersects the plane of the pivot of a palm operable trigger lever of a garden hose nozzle. The geometrically shaped object may be a two dimensionally extending planar substrate extending in a single plane, which intersects the plane of the pivot of a palm operable trigger lever of a garden hose nozzle. Preferably, this single plane object is an annular ring. In other embodiments, the trigger guard may extend in more than one plane intersecting the plane of the pivot of the palm operable trigger lever, such as arcuately in a truncated domed trigger guard, having a complex curved surface and optional flat top. Also, the trigger lever guard may bear a shape of at least two planes extending at different angles from each other. For example, instead of a complex curved dome, the sides of the guard may extend in flat substrates, such as in a truncated pyramid shape.
In the preferred embodiment, the annular trigger lever guard of this invention is in the form of a rigid wire ring atop the trigger lever, thereby protecting the lever from accidental operation from side and back impact while affording access to the user""s hand for normal unencumbered operation.
Although other embodiments may be applicable, two embodiments of the annular trigger lever guard are described. They are both wire forms, which have a large protective annular ring member and straight mounting elements bent at an angle.
While the preferred embodiment is simply bent and contains no welds, a second embodiment is also welded into a continuous loop to add more rigidity.
Three different mounting methods are described. The first is the use of one or more screw-mounted clamps, while the second method uses one or more plastic ratchet ties of the type commonly used for cable bundling, and the third method uses a one or more fabric straps using hook and loop attachments.
An injection molded plastic annular trigger lever guard similar in appearance to the welded wire embodiment is an alternative method of production.
In addition, the annular trigger guard of the present invention can be manufactured integral with the pipe of a garden hose nozzle.
An accessory planar substrate is shown attached to the annular ring portion of the annular ring of the lever guard. The attachment method uses adhesive, tape, or plastic straps wrapped around the edge of the annular ring. A substrate with a formed edge can also be designed to just snap over the annular ring for attachment. A graphic indicia, such as a product logo or design or commercial announcement, can be emblazoned upon a surface of the substrate extending within the confines of the annular ring. Due to the placement of the substrate, it does not interfere with normal operation of the garden hose nozzle.
Since this trigger lever guard is a useful consumer-installed accessory of low cost, its value as a xe2x80x9cgive-awayxe2x80x9d promotional item for commercial advertising with the accessory substrate is apparent.